Gina
by Aurora North
Summary: Gina Weston has finally outrun her past, but when she recives a phone call from a woman she has never heard of, she has to go back.
1. The blast from the past

Gina by Aurora North  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, never was never will be.  
  
A/N: This is the product of reading all the books 10 times, too much spare time and a lot of unresolved sexual tension. Please be gentle.  
  
Shout-out's: Thank you to Lara who was kind enough to beta-read this story  
  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------  
  
Prologue: The blast from the Past  
  
--------------------------  
  
New Orleans, June 15th 2008  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Gina - hey, Gina! There's a phone call for you."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Gina woke up with a start, seeing one of her roommates, Jack, standing in the door.  
  
"The phone. small black object? You talk to people; they talk back, ever heard of it?"  
  
Gina got out of bed and wrapped the sheet around her, trying to avoid flashing to many people as she exited the bedroom and trudged down the stairs looking for the phone.  
  
It was sitting on the hallway table where it was supposed to be, which came as a surprise seeing as her roommates always seemed to leave it in practically every other place than where it should be.  
  
She picked it up, thinking that it was probably her friend Callie calling.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Yes, hello...Uhm, I'm calling for Gina?"  
  
"Yes, I'm Gina Weston."  
  
"Oh, right... My name is Heather Thomas. You probably don't know me, but I'm a friend of your brother."  
  
"."  
  
"Miss Weston? Are you there?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but you must have the wrong person. I don't have a brother".  
  
The woman gave a light laugh,  
  
"Oh miss Weston, unless I'm mistaken you have six - or should I call you miss Weasley?"  
  
Gina just stood there for a minute. She couldn't believe that they had found her. No one, except her family, knew where she was, and they wouldn't tell anyone...unless there was an emergency.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Miss Weasley, please calm down. Everything is okay. As I told you, my name is Heather Thomas, and I'm calling as a friend of your brother Percy..."  
  
----------  
  
She felt numb. As it everything that she had spent so much time leaving behind had suddenly caught up with her and smacked her in the face.  
  
Four years...for four years she had lived her life as Gina Weston, muggle extraordinaire. She had left behind a lot when she had broken away from the wizard world, a loving family, friends. Harry. But she had done it, made a clean break with everything that she believed to be true, in order to put the past behind her. And now it had caught up with her.  
  
In a way she was relived - maybe it was time to face it now? But the most prominent feeling at the moment was fear, the bone numbing kind that crawls over your skin like a thousand spiders.  
  
Four years ago, the War of Shadows had finally come to an end, leaving hundreds of broken families ripped apart by death and betrayal. A war unmatched by anything the wizard world had ever seen before. The Weasley's had been fortunate; Charlie had lost an arm in the fighting. Ron had been badly hurt in the end, but he had survived. The only person unable to go on with her life after the war ended had been little Virginia Weasley. Her sixth year had ended abruptly when the war began, and along with several of her fellow students, she had decided to leave Hogwarts in favor of auror training.  
  
The youngest Weasley had been totally unprepared for the bloody battles and 'kill or be killed' rules she had to live with in order to survive. After three years of fighting and killing, in ways the innocent young 16 year old had never imagined when she had joined the aurors; Ginny Weasley had been nothing more than a shell of herself when the war came to an end.  
  
Every night she had relived her horrors from the battlefield in haunting nightmares, and her family had been unable to help as they watched their sister and daughter slip into insanity.  
  
In the end, Ginny had done the only thing she could think of to escape. She had packed her bags and ran as fast as she could, trying to outrun the horrors of her past. And when she finally couldn't run anymore, she had created a new life for herself. A life no one could ever link back to the person she had once been.  
  
There was a world of difference between Ginny Weasley and Gina Weston. The naïve schoolgirl turned sanctioned killer by the ministry had been replaced with the woman the young Ginny had once hoped to become. Gina Weston was a sophisticated woman, surrounded by an air of mystery. The young singer had showed up outside one of New Orleans' premiere nightclubs one night asking for an audition. After she had sung for the first time a week later, she had been hired on the spot. Now, almost four years later, she was renowned as one of the best singers in the US.  
  
She had preformed in every state, from small dark clubs to stadiums. Her special voice combined by exotic appearance had made the redhead one of the most sought after names in the industry.  
  
But all that amounted to nothing at the moment. The Ministry of Magic needed Ginny - no, they needed Gina - to resume her duties as an auror.  
  
--------------------  
  
Jack was worried for his friend. Gina had received a call earlier, and now she was sitting on the living room couch, staring blankly into space. This was most definitely not ordinary behavior for the young redhead, who was normally unable to stand still for more than two seconds.  
  
"Gina?"  
  
She didn't even move a muscle - something was most definitely wrong. He gently turned her face towards him.  
  
"Gina, snap out of it."  
  
Her eyes suddenly focused in on him, he didn't have the chance to analyze all the emotions running through them like an avalanche.  
  
"I have to go."  
  
She suddenly got up and started moving towards the stairs.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jack. I have to leave."  
  
Thirty seconds later he heard her door slam shut.  
  
------------------------  
  
When Jack Harrison came home from work, Gina was gone. None of their other roommates had seen her leave. Most of her clothes were missing, and sitting on her desk was a short letter.  
  
Dear Jack, Paul and Trina,  
  
I'm sorry that I have to leave so suddenly, it came as a shock to me too, but something from my past came up, and I have to help an old friend. I called and cancelled the studio time for the new record. That gives me about two months to take care of things. Don't worry - I'll give you a call when I'm settled and know what is going on.  
  
Love you all,  
  
G.W  
  
The letter was written in Gina's hand, but they all found it strange that she had signed it with her initials, as she normally signed her notes with Gina, not G.W.  
  
Not too far away, at Louis Armstrong New Orleans international airport, a young woman was boarding the continental flight to Gatwick, London. 


	2. Hello stranger

----------------------------  
  
Chapter one: Hello Stranger  
  
---------------------------  
  
London, June 20th 2008  
  
---------------------------  
  
The young redhead shook her head in frustration. Across the table sat Heather Thomas, the head of CIA (Counter Intelligence Auror division). Mrs. Thomas was a beautiful woman in her early fifties, and many would be fooled into believing that she was harmless, but Ginny Weasley knew better. To become head of anything within the aurors, your spine had to be made of nothing short of steel.  
  
"Draco Malfoy?"  
  
Mrs. Thomas nodded, "Yes."  
  
Ginny shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"You want me to go undercover to investigate Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Have you completely lost your mind? We went to Hogwarts together; he and my brother Ron were sworn enemies. I won't work, don't you see? He will recognize me the moment I step trough the door."  
  
Mrs. Thomas smiled at Ginny's rant.  
  
"Miss. Weasley, when was the last time you saw Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"Err, I'm not a hundred percent sure, but I guess before the war erupted, so that would be in the middle of my sixth year at Hogwarts."  
  
"So you have not seen him since you were sixteen - am I right?"  
  
"Yes, but still."  
  
Mrs. Thomas opened the portfolio that was resting on the table. From the first page, a younger, happier Ginny Weasley was waving to the camera. In the background you could see Hogwarts' main entrance. Ginny smiled at the memories. The picture had been taken two short weeks before Voldemorts attack, back when Ginny had still been a child, without knowledge to the darker aspects of life. Next to it was a muggle photo; it was from her latest promo shots taken two months earlier. The woman in the second picture was beautiful in a way the young Ginny Weasley had only hoped to become. Gina Weston was surrounded by an air of mystery and elegance. It was almost inconceivable that the pictures were of the same person.  
  
Ginny studied the pictures for a second before nodding to Mrs. Thomas.  
  
"Fine, I'll do it. So what exactly do you want me to do?"  
  
------------------------  
  
Three hours later, Gina Weston was taking a bath in her suite at Royal Garden Hotel.  
  
The Aurors weren't exactly known for their extravagant use of money, but lo and behold, they had actually reserved the Garden suite in her name.  
  
As the soothing scent of her vanilla bubble bath washed over her, she was finally able to relax and process the information Mrs. Thomas had given her.  
  
When the war had erupted during Draco's seventh year, he had left the country instead of joining with Voldemort. He had returned only two years ago, setting up several nightclubs in both the wizard and muggle realm of London. No one really knew for sure where he got the finances to set up his businesses, but it was assumed that he had inherited money after his parents' demise in his sixth year.  
  
Over the last two years, Draco had been successful in most of his endeavors. It seemed like he had a real knack for business. The problem was that he was becoming increasingly powerful in the wizard world, and after the lessons learned in the wake of The War of Shadows, the aurors now wanted to know if he was a potential death eater, or at least supporting Voldemort. Even though Voldemort had been banished after the war, the Aurors had learned their lesson, and were still keeping a watchful eye to prevent him from ever rising again.  
  
Her mission was simple enough - to infiltrate Malfoy's operation in London to confirm if he was a Voldemort supporter or not. The CIA's problem was that Malfoy knew most of its operatives, and therefore it was hard to find someone to perform the investigation. Ginny was the perfect choice. She knew Malfoy from school, but there was almost no chance he would recognize her, since most of the wizarding world assumed she was dead. Gina Weston was a well known performer on the American club scene, and therefore she already had the perfect cover story.  
  
Mrs. Thomas was probably already spreading the story they had come up with Ginny had been informed that the singer who was supposed to perform at the opening of Malfoy's newest club, 'The Serpent', had been involved in an 'unfortunate accident', and would not be able to perform for the two months that Malfoy had hired her.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Draco Malfoy was nursing a rather bad hangover, when his assistant hesitantly knocked on the door. Tabitha Jackson had worked with Draco for the past two years, but still, the young American witch had a healthy dose of fear when it came to dealing with her employer in a bad mood. The club was about to open in two days, but the main attraction had called the previous night and informed them that she was canceling due to disease. Draco had roared into the phone that he didn't care if she had the bubonic plague as long as she was there for opening night. That previous evening had ended with the young starlet sobbing into the phone, Tabitha being blamed for everything from world hunger to smallpox, and Draco drinking himself to a stupor.  
  
"What!"  
  
Draco's head was still firmly placed on the top of his desk when Tabitha entered the office.  
  
"Good morning, Draco."  
  
"What is so damn good about it?"  
  
"Err; I believe I may have found a replacement for the opening night."  
  
Draco suddenly snapped to attention, furiously rubbing his aching forehead.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Have you ever heard of the American singer Gina Weston?"  
  
"Yeah, she's that New Orleans redhead, right?"  
  
"Yes, well, it would appear that the lovely Miss Weston just arrived in London to take care of some personal issues and is currently looking for employment."  
  
Draco looked interested for a moment, then shrugged.  
  
"But she is a muggle. I don't see what she can do for us."  
  
Tabitha smiled one of those "I-know-something-you-don't" smiles that normally drove Draco furious and started explaining.  
  
-------------------  
  
"So this woman, Heather, at the ministry told you that Gina Weston has connections to the wizard world - like what? Is she a squib or something?"  
  
Tabitha smiled and shrugged.  
  
"How should I know? I'm just telling you what I heard."  
  
"Right then, why are you still here?"  
  
Tabitha gave him a slight glare. Draco Malfoy could be such a prick at times.  
  
"Should I give her agent a call, then?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Draco smiled to himself.  
  
"Who knows, maybe this will work out in the end."  
  
-------------------  
  
Gina's agent called that same evening, informing her that a certain club owner in London was willing to pay her an obscene amount of money if she was willing to perform at his club for two months. It seemed like Mrs. Thomas had been working fast on spreading the rumor that Gina Weston was in town. Two hours later, she arrived at The Serpent for the first sound check.  
  
Ginny, or rather, Gina, had put a lot of effort into her appearance for her first meeting with Draco Malfoy in over seven years. Gone were all traces of the girl he had once known. There was no way he would ever recognize her.  
  
-------------------  
  
Draco Malfoy was having a bad day. A very bad day. And as if the day hadn't been bad to begin with, he now had to cancel his date with Linda Howard, Miss November, to oversee Gina Weston's sound check. Who actually had the audacity to be almost half an hour late. He suddenly heard voices coming from the the stage and assumed that the talented Miss Weston had finally made an appearance. The sight that greeted him almost made him speechless.  
  
"Bloody 'ell!"  
  
"She's a looker, that one."  
  
The latest comment came from Ryan who was the clubs assistant manager. It seemed like the young Miss Weston had indeed made an appearance, and what an appearance it was. The voluptuous redhead was wearing leather pants, the kind that was so tight it left any man in immediate proximity unable to function, when all the blood rushed in the opposite direction of their brains. To top that off, she was wearing some sort of lacy green shirt thing so transparent that Draco swore he could see trough it.  
  
------------------------  
  
"Miss Weston, I see you finally decided to show up."  
  
Ginny felt the familiar shivers of fear run up and down her back, Draco Malfoy still scared her, he always had. It was just something about him, especially his eyes, that upset her frazzled nerves. He was always so cold and harsh, but she had always suspected that underneath it all was fire. Enough fire to burn her to a crisp. It was hard to explain, even to herself, just the general feeling of unease when he was around. She took a deep breath to compose herself before turning to face her old enemy.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, it's a pleasure to meet you. I have heard so much about you, but don't worry - I don't believe most of it."  
  
"Oh, but you should. I take great pride in my reputation."  
  
Draco almost grinned; the chit had just insulted him. He knew he had a reputation for being an utter bastard, one he was quite proud of actually. And this girl had just dared insult him.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Draco smirked and nodded.  
  
"That's such a shame."  
  
Draco looked confused for a second before she continued speaking  
  
"Oh well, gonorrhea couldn't have happened to a nicer person."  
  
With that Ginny turned back to the stagehand she had been talking to before, with a smirk that would have made Voldemort proud on her face. The crew was all trying not to let their boss see their amusement.  
  
Draco stood still for a second, watching as Gina's shoulders shook with suppressed laughter. "We'll see, Miss Weston, just who had the last laugh. We'll see." 


	3. Rome wasn't built in a day

-----------------------  
  
Chapter Two: Rome wasn't built in a day.  
  
----------------------  
  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid." She banged her head into the wall and repeated it one more time. "Stupid."  
  
Ginny had just arrived back at her hotel room after spending the last three hours doing her initial sound check at Malfoy's club. Obviously not to happy about her own performance, Ginny plopped down on the bed.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, it's a pleasure to meet you, or how do you do. Hell, even: Whoa there, you sex-muffin would have been better. Stupid girl. You were supposed to get close to him. Not insult him and then imply he had a sexually transmitted decease. Stupid." Ginny paused her rant to catch her breath; then looked accusingly into the mirror hanging next to the bed. "It's all your fault." She said to herself.  
  
She lay back on her bed, staring into the ceiling. She didn't even understand it herself; it wasn't as if he had been really mean or nasty towards her. Well, not more than what was generally expected from a Malfoy. That man just grated her nerves, a lot. It was so unfair; he was supposed to get fat, or bald, or...well, something. Draco had been fairly good looking at Hogwarts, she could have dealt with that, now he was. well sex- on-a-stick was a good way to put it. Ginny huffed as she dragged herself off the bed. Well Draco Malfoy might look like the second coming for all she cared. She had a job to do, and once she had been damn good at it too. She could do it again. She had to.  
  
----------------------  
  
Draco Malfoy was well on his way to become drunk. After his little meeting with Miss Weston, he had retreated into his office, along with a bottle of Ogden's finest. He didn't know what was upsetting him about the lovely Miss Weston, but there was something. It was as if he knew her from somewhere, but at the same time he didn't. He knew that didn't make much sense, but there you have it. There was something wrong with that girl, Draco just knew it. He sighed and poured himself another Ogden. He had listened to the girl's singing from inside his office, and although he didn't especially like the girl, he had to admit she had the voice of an angel.  
  
The Serpent was split into several different areas; Miss Weston was hired to entertain in the lounge, the section of the club reserved for VIPs and the more adult clientele. At the time it had seemed as a good idea to have a Jazz singer in the lounge, but now Draco wasn't so sure. The Lounge was also where he would spend most of his time. Oh well - it was too late for regrets now. The invitations had all been sent for the grand opening. Hell, even the Minister of Magic would be there, along with all the other rich and famous young witches and wizards who had received an invitation. Draco smiled at the thought. The club hadn't even opened yet and people were begging to be put on the guest list. Ah, the sweet smell of success...and money.  
  
Very few people knew that Draco's parents had spent most of their money on "The Cause," as they called it. Or as Draco had put it when he found out; "That-no-good-son-of-a-bitch-who-is-probably-on the-Riviera-right-now- spending-my-god-damn-money", aka Voldemort. After his parents' death in his sixth year, Draco had used the remaining money to pay his tuition to Hogwarts. When the war had erupted, Draco had left for France, where he had discovered that he actually had a talent for business. He had started out as a Manager for a Parisian nightclub, which he had in time bought and turned into one of the hot spots. As the years passed he had expanded and now owned more than 15 different clubs in Paris, London and Rome. He had put a lot and time and money into the opening of The Serpent, and this club was going to be the jewel in his crown.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
When Ginny arrived at the club the next afternoon, Draco was nowhere to be found. She had hoped to get a moment so that she could apologize for the previous night. Not that she wanted to - the little ferret had deserved it all and more - however, she figured her mission might become a tad more successful if they didn't try to kill one another on sight.  
  
Instead, she and the crew finished the sound check and started going through her performance for the following night. Since she and the band hadn't really had a chance to rehearse, it was looking to become a very long night. She was going to do three sets, each consisting of five different songs, which meant they where going to rehearse 15 different songs in one night. Fortunately the band and backup singers were all experienced and familiar with most of the material. Some of them had even seen Gina perform in the past, or owned some of her recordings.  
  
After four hours they had managed to go through all the songs at least once, and they all decided to take a break and grab a bite to eat. That was the reason why Draco found a deserted club when he arrived. For a moment, he thought that they had finished, but when he saw all the instruments and music sheets lying on the stage, he assumed they were returning shortly. He decided to wait in the office so that he might get a glimpse of what the show would look like.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Ginny was having a great time with her musicians and crew, especially Ryan Henning, the clubs assistant manager. As it turned out, Ryan had a burning passion for muggle music, just like Gina. The two of them spent most of their meal in a passionate discussion of one of her shows that Ryan had attended. When they reached the club they got back to rehearsing the songs that had caused them trouble in the first round. Most of the songs Gina was performing were old standards like; 'Can't take my eyes off you' and 'I say a little prayer'. These were classics in the muggle and wizard world alike, but some of the newer material was causing them problems. They had just started rehearsing 'Rome wasn't built in a day', when Draco exited his office.  
  
They were laughing, that was the first thing he noticed, they were all laughing. Gina was center stage, dancing and singing with Ryan, and for a second Draco felt a flare of some unknown emotion - jealousy?  
  
Gina threw her head back and laughed so hard that the band stopped playing.  
  
"Okay one more time, from the top. And Ryan, stop making faces. I'm trying to be sexy and alluring out there."  
  
Ryan nodded then looked around.  
  
"Sexy? Who?"  
  
Ginny laughed again as the band started playing the song once more.  
  
Draco sat down on one of the seats near the bar and listened to Gina's voice as she started singing. He sat there in the shadows until she had finished. Somehow, watching her on stage had made him feel more alone than he could ever remember feeling before. When he saw Ryan pull Gina into a mock embrace saying something like; "Oh honey, I never knew you felt that way." He got up and headed for his office once more. Unless he was very mistaken, he had a bottle of Ogden's there with his name on it. He didn't understand it, he had a good life. At least it had seemed that way, but the lovely Miss Weston had a way of bringing his more unpleasant memories to mind.  
  
  
  
A/N: This is the lyrics to the song Gina/Ginny sang on stage:  
  
Rome Wasn't Built In A Day  
  
(Morcheeba)  
  
You and me, were meant to be,  
  
Walking free, in harmony,  
  
One fine day, we'll fly away,  
  
Don't you know that Rome wasn't built in a day,  
  
Hey Hey Hey.  
  
In this day and age it's so easy to stress,  
  
'Cause people act strange and you can never second guess,  
  
In order to love, child, we got to be strong,  
  
I'm caught in the cross fire,  
  
Why can't we get a long.  
  
'Cause you and me, were meant to be,  
  
Walking free, in harmony,  
  
One fine day, we'll fly away,  
  
Don't you know that Rome wasn't built in a day,  
  
Hey Hey Hey.  
  
I'm having a day dream, we are getting somewhere,  
  
I'm kissing your lips and running fingers through your hair,  
  
I'm as nervous as you, bout making it right,  
  
Well we know we were wrong, we can't give up the fight.  
  
(oh no)  
  
'Cause you and me, were meant to be,  
  
Walking free, in harmony,  
  
One fine day, we'll run away,  
  
Don't you know that Rome wasn't built in a day,  
  
hey hey hey  
  
'Cause you and me, were meant to be,  
  
Walking free, in harmony,  
  
One fine day, we'll fly away,  
  
Don't you know that Rome wasn't built in a day,  
  
hey hey hey  
  
You and me (you and me)  
  
Were meant to be (meant to be)  
  
Walking free (walking free)  
  
In harmony (in harmony)  
  
One fine day (one fine day)  
  
we'll run away (we're gonna run away, run away)  
  
Don't you know that Rome wasn't built in a day  
  
*repeat till fades* 


	4. Nightmares

--------------------------------  
  
Chapter Three: Nightmares  
  
-------------------------------  
  
They were outside of the warehouse; they had received clearance from headquarters.  
  
Ginny's breathing sped up.  
  
This was it - the big one. The mission she had been waiting for.  
  
According to intelligence, there was a death eater meeting in progress inside, it was estimated around twenty hostiles.  
  
Harry gave her the thumbs up before breaking open the door. Ginny followed with her wand raised. She could hear the shouting already and sped up. The others would follow, and all the entrances were covered. She could feel the adrenalin pumping in her veins, and the fear. She knew it was normal, to be expected. This was her first real mission.  
  
She took a deep calming breath and looked around her. They were all here - all the familiar faces she had come to trust and respect. The faces of her friends and co-workers. But still she couldn't shake the thought that something was amiss. She steadied her wand arm and patted the gun on her hip. She was ready, ready and armed.  
  
Then it all went wrong.  
  
They were screaming.  
  
Footsteps behind her.  
  
Harry's voice "It's a trap. Abort! Abort!"  
  
Running fast, the others were running too.  
  
Someone was in front of her, someone who wasn't running. Then she heard a cool voice, and it all turned black.  
  
Falling.  
  
Falling.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
She couldn't move, and her wrists were tied together by something thin; it was cutting into her skin.  
  
Wire?  
  
She tried to look around but there was nothing - only darkness, they had blindfolded her.  
  
Who were they?  
  
Was there more then one?  
  
Someone was coming closer, no more than one, several footsteps. She felt the air shift around her - someone was moving close by.  
  
Hands touching her, cool hands holding her down.  
  
This was wrong, all wrong.  
  
Then came the pain. She could feel the blade against her skin, its cool length against her stomach, for a second before the actual cut. Then she couldn't think anymore, there was only pain.  
  
In the distance there was crying.  
  
Was it her?  
  
She didn't think so.  
  
Maybe.  
  
It was far away, far away.  
  
When she woke up, she was alone, completely alone. They had taken all that was hers with them when they left. She was healed; she didn't even want to know why they had bothered.  
  
All she could do was cry. and wish they had killed her.  
  
Oh God, she wished she was dead.  
  
Why couldn't they have killed her as well?  
  
She cried out.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Ginny jerked awake, her heart racing. There were tears trailing down her cheeks. The nightmares were back. In a way, she had almost expected them. She got out of bed, pulled on her dressing gown, and headed for the bathroom.  
  
She couldn't remember much.  
  
She had been reported missing August 26. 2003.  
  
December 14, she had been found close to her parent's house.  
  
Some muggle couple out on an afternoon walk had gotten a nasty shock when they found a badly hurt woman in their path.  
  
She was suffering from severe blood loss and shock, and although her injuries had already been healed, she was in very bad shape.  
  
She spent nine days at St. Mungos, where the doctors tried to heal her, as well as retrieve her memories of that period. They managed to heal her injuries, but her whereabouts in that period remained a mystery. Molly Weasley insisted she have her only daughter home for the holidays, so she was discharged.  
  
On Christmas Eve the nightmares started.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Ginny shed her clothing on the floor and climbed into the bathtub. She had spent so many nights in this fashion, trying to unlock the secrets her mind held. And for the last two years there had been nothing. Sure, there had been nightmares, but the normal kind. Like going to the store naked, or having to marry Severus Snape. She shuddered at the thought. Maybe this could be a good thing; maybe this time around she would be able to figure it all out. Maybe she could make it stop...maybe.  
  
The nightmares were never the same, always something different. The doctors she talked to thought that maybe they were suppressed memories from her time in captivity. They were probably right. They had tried to make her remember. She had been obliviated, that was for certain, but even after they had lifted the obliviate she couldn't remember a thing.  
  
They said it was a condition known from muggles.  
  
Amnesia.  
  
Something so bad that the mind tried to erase the memories, or something like that. She had even visited a muggle brain doctor, a psychologist, and he couldn't help her. No wonder, since she couldn't exactly tell him about the events surrounding her memory loss.  
  
Sometimes the nightmares were things she could remember.  
  
Battles.  
  
Missions.  
  
Things best left in her past.  
  
---------------------  
  
Draco was sitting in front of the fireplace, in some vain hope that the heat from the flames could warm him. It was silly, because he knew that his body temperature wasn't the problem. His memories were.  
  
He was a coward.  
  
Oh sure, Dumbledore would never blame him, nether would Snape. But he knew it. A coward.  
  
When his parents died leaving him close to bankrupt, he had been mad, but he had also been grateful. Their death had been a relief in so many ways. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy would never have been the poster parents, but they had never abused him. Well not more than was expected anyway. And in some twisted way they had both cared for him. Maybe that was why he always felt guilty thinking about them, the fact that he could never muster any real grief at the thought of their demise?  
  
His parents' death had freed Draco from Voldemort's shadow. It had relived him of becoming a death eater, even if it was for less noble reasons than what Dumbledore had hoped for. Draco was a slytherin to the core. He had lived his life by his own set of rules and morals. The first one being; always look out for number one.  
  
When the war started, the headmaster had asked him if he wanted to join most of the other students in the fighting, and he had refused. Draco had remained at Hogwarts until he had finished his NEWTs. Then he had packed his bags and slipped away as silently as possible. He could still remember his parting words to the headmaster.  
  
"It's not my war, why should I fight it?"  
  
------------------------------------  
  
He took a final sip of his whisky before setting the glass aside. Why was all this suddenly bubbling to the surface? It had been years since he had thought about that time in his life.  
  
He had moved on, hadn't he?  
  
That girl. Gina.  
  
She knew.  
  
It was stupid; he kept telling himself there was no way she would know him. She was American for heavens sake, why would she bother looking into his past?  
  
Still, there was something about that girl. Something familiar. 


	5. Rituals and Virgin Sacrifices

---------------------------  
  
Chapter 4: Rituals and Virgin Sacrifices  
  
------------------------  
  
It was funny, how something so trivial as putting on your makeup could be so soothing. It was all a part of her ritual. Every time before she got on the stage she would do this. Shower, dry her hair, and pull it back into a ponytail before she sat down in front of her makeup mirror. She would carefully arrange all her makeup before lighting a couple of scented candles and flip on her stereo. Moisturize, dab away the excess. Base, dab away the excess. Eyeliner, smudge. Powder, brush. Rouge, brush. Eye shadow, tone down. Lip liner, lipstick, remove excess, gloss. Mascara. Another layer of mascara. Take of her dressing robe that was protecting her dress. Brush her hair. Check the mirror. Good to go.  
  
She still had about fifteen minutes before her first set. She looked around her dressing room, making sure she had blown out all the candles. She picked up the makeup bag and rummaged trough it until she found the small jewelry box she was looking for. She stroked the smooth walnut surface of the box. It wasn't very expensive, and there were no carvings or decoration on it, but to her it was precious. It was one of the few mementos of Ginny Weasley she had kept after transforming into Gina Weston.  
  
She didn't really know why this box was so special; she had left behind a lot of things. Her engagement ring - when Harry had proposed it had been the happiest day of her life. But the ring she had walked away from. Her grandmother's earrings, they had been her first pieces of real jewelry, a memory of one of the few people who had really seen Ginny Weasley. Not just Harry's girlfriend or The Weasley brothers' baby sister. But she had left those too. The box was the first thing Ginny had ever bought with her own money. Maybe that was why it meant so much to her? It was a symbol of her first act as an adult, as an independent woman.  
  
She opened the box carefully; the black velvet lining was smooth to her touch as she reached for the small diamond hoops. They had been a present from Jack shortly after she had meet him, she had just signed her first record deal and they had been out celebrating when he had given them to her. She had refused at first - it wasn't as if they were dating or anything, and she had felt it was too much to give someone who was just a friend. Jack had told her they were an heirloom from his mother who had passed away three years ago. She had wanted him to give them to the woman he married. Ginny had been flabbergasted; she had never thought of him in a romantic way, she thought of him more like a best friend or a brother. When she had told him this he had laughed. "Sweet Ginny" he had said, "I feel the same way about you." She had pushed the box across the table and told him he should keep it and do what his mother had suggested. Give them to his future wife. That was the night he told her he was gay. That was the night Ginny finally let her past go and settled into her new life. Before that she had always considered going back, someday. But as Jack had told her...sometimes you have to let go of your past and create a new life. He had let go of the future his mother had dreamed of. She had let go of the ghosts that haunted her. That night they had slept together in Jacks apartment. Cradled in each others arms they had grieved the futures they could never have, and the pasts they had let go. It was unreal to be back here, in the mother-country, so to speak, after she had sworn never to return.  
  
"Gina, two more minutes, all right?"  
  
Ginny gave a wave over her shoulder to tell the girl she had heard her, before rising from the couch and walking to the mirror. She carefully put the diamond hoops in her ears and smiled. They were her good luck charms. She turned off the light and walked out the door, shutting it quietly behind her.  
  
She needed to focus on her mission, on her job. With a bit of luck, Malfoy would be busy mingling with the crowd and she would be able to get a look at his office. Maybe that would shed some light over the situation.  
  
-----------------  
  
Draco was bored. Bored and tired. He hadn't gotten much sleep lately, not since Gina Weston had decided to sweep into his life. There was just something about her, the way she would smile and laugh with the crew and then, when she thought no one was watching, he would see such sadness in her. She reminded him of his schooldays for some strange reason. Maybe she reminded him of his younger self. Always hiding her true feelings behind her façade. Only showing the world what she thought they wanted to see.  
  
Why was he getting so sentimental all the sudden? He shrugged the thought away. So what if Gina Weston had a secret? All that mattered to him was that she pulled customers to the club. He didn't care if she had ghosts hidden in her past. It was none of is business, right?  
  
Anyway, he had a roomful of people waiting to greet him. The club was filling up, and the mysterious Miss Weston would soon be making her way on to the stage. He checked his appearance in front of the mirror before exiting the office.  
  
-------------  
  
The club was almost full. Milling their way across the room was the crème de la crème of the British wizarding world, as well as some foreign celebrities.  
  
Draco made his way through the crowd, exchanging pleasantries as he went. Most of the people here tonight, he knew fairly well. He didn't like most of them, but that hardly mattered. They where not here for his enjoyment, they were here to draw a crowd.  
  
He greeted some of the more prominent guests, like Potter, The Brat Who Lived, and his annoying sidekick Weasley. Over the years his flaming hatred for Gryffindor Troika had faded. Oh, he still didn't like them, but Granger had improved over the years. And he could tolerate Potter in minor doses; Weasley, on the other hand, was if possible even more annoying than before, the self righteous prick.  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
Ron Weasley's voice was laced with contempt  
  
"Weasel."  
  
Draco nodded in his direction.  
  
"So what kind of evil have you been up to lately? Find any dark lords to side with?"  
  
This had almost become a tradition - The Weasley-Malfoy exchange of insults.  
  
"No, Weasley, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I have been far too busy sacrificing virgins. However, it is on my to-do-list, so rest assured, it will be done."  
  
Suddenly Granger stepped between them.  
  
"Really boys, can't you two grow out of this endless bickering?"  
  
Draco smiled at the petite brunette. She really did grow up quite nicely, and her condition seemed to agree with her. Even if she had some strange ideas from her muggle-parentage. She had, for instance, decided to keep her maiden name after she got married - something that was unheard of in the wizard community.  
  
"Hello Hermione, you look good."  
  
He placed his hand on her rounded stomach.  
  
"Is the father-to-be around?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and let out a decidedly unfeminine snort.  
  
"As much as my husband appreciates you, Draco, you know quite well that he wouldn't be caught dead at a social gathering like this."  
  
Hermione caught his hand in hers and started pulling him towards the stage.  
  
"So, Draco, what is this I hear about Gina Weston being the main attraction? I thought she was a muggle?"  
  
Always the Gryffindor. Her attempt to distract him from his argument with the Weasel was pathetically translucent. However, Draco had been raised a gentleman, even if Weasley would probably dispute that, and a pregnant woman should always have things her way. There would be plenty of time for skirmishes of the Weasley kind later. So he allowed the four months pregnant Hermione to distract him.  
  
As the stage was lit by a single spotlight and Miss Weston came into view. The crowd started applauding. Draco led Hermione to his private table so that they could enjoy the show. However, when Hermione turned to the stage she seemed to become almost shocked. And something like recognition flashed in her eyes before she pulled herself together. As Draco left to get her something to drink, non alcoholic of course, he was certain he heard her whisper something beneath her breath.  
  
"It's her, it's really her." 


	6. May old acquaintance…

----------------------  
  
Chapter 5: May old acquaintance.  
  
----------------------  
  
Ginny was exhausted when her set finally came to an end. She exited the stage and made her way towards her dressing room as quickly as possible.  
  
She wanted to change her clothes and try to search Draco's office before the night was over. Hopefully, he would be occupied until the club closed, and she figured this was her best shot at finding some useful information.  
  
The moment she entered her dressing room, she realized she was not alone. Thinking it was probably one of the crew members, she turned around with a pretty smile, but it quickly faded.  
  
Hermione was sitting on the couch. Her hands were folded in her lap, she was playing with a wedding band, something Ginny found fitting, considering her former friend's obvious pregnancy. For a brief moment, she considered faking it, but she knew it was not a realistic option. Hermione Granger was the smartest person Ginny had ever known, and that probably hadn't changed.  
  
Ginny drew in a couple of deep, calming breaths before facing the woman she had once considered one of her best friends.  
  
"Hello, Hermione. Long time, no see." Her voice was cool, without a trace of the nervousness and apprehension she really felt  
  
Hermione looked as if she was ready to strangle Ginny with her bare hands.  
  
"Virginia Weasley, you better have a damn good explanation for this." Something in Hermione's behavior reminded Ginny of Minerva McGonagall.  
  
"Hermione, you know I had to leave."  
  
"So what does this mean?" The woman Ginny had thought would be her maid in honor looked at her with apprehension. "Are you back?"  
  
"No, I don't know. Maybe."  
  
"I can't believe you didn't tell me."  
  
"It's auror business, Herm. I couldn't tell anyone."  
  
"Auror? You don't owe them anything. Ginny, please tell me what's going on - let me help you. You can't just leave for four years and think we won't react. We were frantic, and then you sent that letter from New York and we knew you were alive, but still. You shut us out, Gin, all of us. We could have helped you, if you had let us. But no, you had to run of to the other side of the world and leave all the people who loved you behind. And now you're finally back, and you can't give us as much as a note or a goddamn owl to let us know?"  
  
When Hermione stopped her rant, Ginny was in tears. She knew she had hurt the people close to her when she ran away; she had hurt them even worse when Charlie had finally tracked her down in New Orleans three years ago, and she had told him in no uncertain term that she had no interest in going home. Her mother had written letter after letter begging her baby girl to return home, but Ginny had refused. Over the past three years, she had written her mother a couple of times, and her mother would write back, but that was all. The Weasley's had always been a tight knitted family, and to Molly, the loss of her youngest child had been devastating.  
  
As Hermione embraced the sobbing girl, she felt tears trickling down her own cheeks. She had never had many female friends her own age. Even if she considered Ron and Harry to be the best friends she could ever have wished for, there were times when you needed another girl to talk to. So, over the years, she had become close with Ginny Weasley - Especially during the period when she had dated Ron and Ginny had dated Harry. Poor Harry - he had never forgiven himself for what happened to Ginny. He was probably the one who had hurt the most when Ginny disappeared, feeling once more that he had failed her.  
  
---------------------------  
  
The two girls sat there for a while holding each other tightly until the sobs and sniffling finally came to an end. Ginny looked down at Hermione's round stomach and smiled.  
  
"So, does this mean I am going to be an aunt?"  
  
Hermione blushed furiously.  
  
"Err, no. Ron and I broke up not long after you left."  
  
"Really? So who is the lucky man then? Is it anyone I know?"  
  
Hermione stuttered  
  
"Err, well you see ."  
  
"It's not Harry is it?"  
  
"No! Oh god, that would be like having sex with my brother or something."  
  
"Well, stop stalling then, just tell me. It's not as if you are carrying the spawn of the devil...or worse, Snape." Ginny giggled.  
  
Hermione's face clouded over at Ginny's comment.  
  
"Oh god, I knew I would get this reaction from you. You are just like your brother. I wish you could forget those silly prejudiced notions of yours, and realize that he really is a nice person. Well not nice, per say, but he is a good man. And. and."  
  
"Hermione, calm down. What are you talking about?"  
  
Hermione looked flustered and was clearly holding back tears.  
  
"Well, Severus, of course."  
  
Hermione sounded as if she was stating the obvious, but Ginny was still thrown.  
  
"Severus? As in Snape?"  
  
"Yes, as in my husband."  
  
"Noo." Hermione might have proclaimed Dumbledore as the baby's father and Ginny would not have been more shocked.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and nodded.  
  
"Oh well," Ginny mused. "I guess he is rather hot, in more of a brooding, dangerous, playing with fire kind of way."  
  
Hermione looked scandalized.  
  
"You think Severus is hot?"  
  
"Well, yes. Don't worry - it's not as if I will try to seduce him or anything. I like my men a bit closer to my own age. But he isn't bad looking; if he would only wash his hair and cheer up a bit he would be a right catch."  
  
"He has." Hermione inserted.  
  
"He has what?"  
  
"He has washed his hair."  
  
For some reason both girls found that statement so funny that they were soon reduced to tears, both rolling on the floor with laughter. When they finally calmed down, about 15 minutes later, Ginny couldn't help but ask.  
  
"So how is he?"  
  
"Oh, Severus? He's fine."  
  
"No, I mean; how is he?"  
  
Hermione blushed and smacked Ginny lightly on the arm.  
  
"Not that I am one to kiss and tell, but if I was... Well, I would have plenty to talk about."  
  
Ginny gave her a smug smile. "That good, huh?"  
  
Hermione's furious blush spoke volumes. ----------------------------------  
  
The girls spent the next hour catching up on what had happened over the past four years. Hermione's marriage and pregnancy were, of course, the dominant topics of the conversation. Finally, when the clock was drawing close to four in the morning, Hermione got up to leave.  
  
"It's good to have you back, Gin. I've missed you." Hermione said, embracing the younger woman.  
  
"I missed you too. I missed all of you."  
  
"Do they know?"  
  
Hermione didn't have to clarify, Ginny knew who they were. Her family, her loved ones, all the people she had abandoned four years ago.  
  
"No, don't tell them. Please. I'll contact them soon; I just need a bit more time."  
  
Hermione hesitated before agreeing to Ginny's request.  
  
"Okay, but you are going to talk to them. You can't keep running, Ginny."  
  
"I know," Ginny sighed "I'll talk to them soon, I promise."  
  
"Harry searched for you for months."  
  
Ginny stiffened at the mention of her ex-fiancé's name.  
  
"I didn't want to be found. Harry knew that."  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but she knew that anything she could say would only scare the girl in front of her further away. So she stayed silent, hoping that she was doing the right thing.  
  
She looked at the girl standing in the doorway. Earlier this evening, when she had spotted her on stage she had seamed so strong, so confident, but now she looked more like a lost child. Ginny had changed from her glamorous dress to a pair of old baggy jeans and a male dress shirt that made her look like a twelve year old. Her makeup was all but gone, her hair a tangled mess. And Hermione couldn't help thinking that maybe she was doing the wrong thing keeping Ginny's presence in London a secret. The Weasley's had never really recovered from loosing their daughter. Sure, Ginny was alive, but she was no longer a member of the Weasley clan, and it showed. For so long Ginny had been the littlest Weasley, always in her brothers' shadows, and no one had realize how much she meant to them before she was gone. They missed her, and they loved her. And if there had ever been a person in need of a safe, loving family, it was Ginny Weasley in that moment.  
  
Hermione brushed a lock of Ginny's errand hair away from her face and gave her shoulder a light squeeze. She couldn't help but fear that when her mission here was over, Ginny would disappear once more.  
  
"Call me." She whispered, knowing that if Ginny ever did call, it would mean that she was staying, and chances were, she would leave.  
  
Ginny nodded, and with a sad smile, she closed the door, shutting Hermione out once more. 


	7. Playing with Fire

------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6: Playing with Fire  
  
--------------------------  
  
As soon as Ginny closed the door after Hermione, she was in a flurry of movement. She could still hear music and laughter from the club. As it was four o'clock in the morning, she guessed the evening could be classified as a smashing success. She grabbed her bag from the counter and headed for Draco's office. She saw one of the bartenders in the hall and asked her if she had seen Draco lately. If she was going to break into his office she was going to make damn sure he wasn't in it. The girl told her that Draco was occupied by the new head of the internal affairs department. Ginny had to smile to herself; finally Percy was doing something useful. As a stickler to the rules, he would make a fine head of that department, and even better; he could probably keep Draco occupied for the next 20 minutes or so.  
  
When she was alone in the hallway outside his office, she did a quick screening spell to check if he had any wards on the door. Being a slytherin she figured it to be very likely, and she was right. Of course, growing up with a brother who was the top curse-breaker for Gringotts had left its traces on the youngest Weasley, and in less than 20 seconds, she had dismantled the wards and opened the door.  
  
The office was not like she had expected. Instead of the heavy dark-wood and house-color decoration, his office was surprisingly modern with lots of steel and glass. It should have been impersonal, but it wasn't. Sure, it was a bit cold and stiff, but it suited him. One wall was covered by big, tinted glass windows, overlooking the club. Ginny could not remember any windows, so she figured they were mirrored on the other side. As she looked out the windows, she could see Draco off in a corner talking to someone with an unmistakable Weasley hair color.  
  
After confirming that Draco really would stay occupied for quite some time, Ginny made her way to his desk. She figured if he kept anything that connected him to Voldemort in his office; his desk would be the most likely place to start the search.  
  
Ten minutes later, she had nothing. She had searched his desk and the filing cabinets, as well as the small safe hidden behind one of the bookshelves, and she had come up with nothing that would confirm his connection the Voldemort. She had, however, found a journal; Ginny put that in her bag and walked over to the windows to check on Draco.  
  
He wasn't there, and a chill of fear coursed through Ginny as she could not spot the silvery head anywhere. She quickly gathered all the papers she had collected for later study and headed for the door.  
  
Too late.  
  
She could hear the sound of footsteps in the hallway. Ginny could feel her throat constrict as panic coursed trough her. She dropped the bag and shoved it under one of the sofas, and plopped down on top of it. As the door opened she could hear Draco cursing that someone had broken his wards.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Draco was in a bad mood when he finally reached his office. So the opening of his newest club had been a success, but spending what felt like three hours talking to Percy 'stick up his arse' Weasley took all the fun out of the evening. His mood went from bad to worse upon discovering that someone had dismantled the wards protecting his office. However, when he entered the office, instead of finding thieves or ministry spies, (Oh, yes, Draco was quite aware that the ministry was watching him, unsure where his loyalty rested. Bloody idiots all of them), he found the lovely Miss Weston. She was sitting on one of the sofas overlooking the club, and as she turned around to face him, Draco couldn't quite hide his surprise.  
  
"I have been waiting for you," she said in a seductive voice.  
  
Well, actually, her voice was lower than normal because of fear, but Draco found it seductive.  
  
"You have? Why?"  
  
"Well, to celebrate, of course." Ginny explained, as if it was obvious.  
  
"Celebrate?"  
  
"Yes. You, me and a bottle of champagne. It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"  
  
Draco could not believe what he was hearing.  
  
"Let me get this straight. You broke into my office, in the process breaking very potent wards, to celebrate?"  
  
Ginny shrugged. "What can I say? I'm impulsive."  
  
"She's impulsive" Draco muttered to himself while rolling his eyes.  
  
"Excuse me while I suspend my disbelief." Each word out of his mouth was laced with irony. "But I thought you were a muggle?"  
  
At that moment, Ginny, felt immensely grateful for the hours she had spent reading the background the ministry had provided her with.  
  
"No, I'm a full fledged witch, Draco."  
  
"But why are you posing as a muggle, then?"  
  
"Money."  
  
"Money?"  
  
"Sure, a muggle record artist makes a lot more money than someone who only focuses on the wizard community."  
  
Draco nodded - what she said made sense, as wizards would always remain a minority.  
  
"Okay, but that doesn't explain why you came to my office."  
  
"I told you, to celebrate."  
  
Draco smirked as he moved with catlike grace towards the sofa where Gina was seated.  
  
"But why would you want to celebrate with me? I thought you didn't even like me?"  
  
Ginny could feel her nails almost breaking the skin of her sweaty palms. Oh god oh god. the mantra kept repeating in her head, she had to make him believe her. And soon, because for some reason Draco's closeness was doing funny things to Ginny's heartbeat.  
  
"Err. I was nervous?"  
  
Somehow her answer sounded more like a question.  
  
"Nervous?"  
  
"Uhm yes, I was attracted to you."  
  
Some distant part of Ginny's mind was turning all the warning lights right about now, but Ginny knew that she could not back out now, not without jeopardizing the ministry's agenda.  
  
"Really?"  
  
To say that Draco was shocked would be an understatement. When he entered his office, he was prepared for a lot of things, but a proclamation of desire from Gina Weston was not one of them.  
  
"Yes, and it has been a very long time since I have felt that way, so that's why I was nervous," Ginny elaborated, feeling quite pleased with her last minute excuse.  
  
Draco didn't believe the redhead for a second. However, she was proving quite entertaining, and somehow his previously bad mood was suddenly gone as he thought of all the possibilities Gina's admission of attraction opened up to him.  
  
'Well', he thought, 'she has made her bed, now she can lay in it. With me.' The last thought made a small smile play in the corner of his mouth.  
  
The lovely Miss Weston could keep her secrets for now. Because Draco Malfoy would find it quite intriguing to untangle the mysteries surrounding her.  
  
"Let's go", he said and extended his hand towards her.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To celebrate."  
  
As he led her trough the door and headed for the back entrance Ginny couldn't help but thinking that admitting an attraction to Draco Malfoy had been a sure way of getting more trouble than she could handle. 


	8. Interlude

-----------------------------  
  
Chapter 7: Interlude  
  
------------------------  
  
As Draco Malfoy - ferret extraordinaire and scourge of Hogwarts, pulled Gina Weston out of the club and onto the dark and wet London streets that night, he didn't have a clue what the results would be. If he had, he probably would have left her inside...But as it was, neither of them had any idea of what their actions would lead to, as they walked into the rainy streets that night.  
  
Draco had Ginny's hand in a firm grip, causing her to jog down the streets to keep up with his stride. After walking about 50 yards, he stopped in front of an old style apartment building.  
  
"Err, what are we doing here?"  
  
"Celebrating."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Draco opened the door and led her inside. The building had looked a bit run- down from the outside, but on the inside it was anything but. The floor was marble and the walls were a dark wood that seemed to signal "old money". From behind a discreet counter, a security guard greeted them. He and Draco exchanged pleasantries before the guard opened the remotely controlled elevator doors. The auror in Ginny noted the extensive security system surrounding Draco's home.  
  
She kept quiet as the elevator rose up to the top floor and exited in what was obviously Draco's flat. The interior was similar to his office, with a lot of glass and steel, but there were also subdued earthly tones in the fabrics, giving the flat a comfortable feel.  
  
Draco left Gina in his living room as he went to the kitchen in search of a bottle of wine. The only thing separating the kitchen from the living area was a steel counter, and as he collected the bottle and two glasses, he could see her fidgeting. Draco prided himself in being a perceptive man, he took great care of the details, and right now there was no doubt that Miss Weston was feeling rather uncomfortable. For a minute Draco almost felt sorry for her, but then he shrugged the notion away. He knew she was lying about why she had broken into his office. And that made her one of two things - she was either a death eater, sent by one of his deceased father's megalomaniac friends, or she was a ministry spy. He wasn't sure which one was worse.  
  
"I couldn't find any champagne, but I hope this will do just as well?" Draco said as he held up a bottle of cabernet sauvignon.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Back at the office you said that you, me and a bottle of champagne was how you wanted us to celebrate the evening."  
  
"I did?" Ginny was suddenly distracted as Draco poured the wine and handed her a glass, letting his fingers linger on hers a moment longer than necessary.  
  
Draco let his eyes wander, noticing how Gina's shirt, wet after their walk in the rain, was now clinging to her lush curves. She was not exactly what society considered beautiful. She was short; just a bit over five feet - she hardly reached his chest. Her face was small and and pixie-like, with prominent cheekbones and eyes that somehow seemed too big for her. But society could say what they liked, in Draco's eyes Gina was a picture of femininity and passion. With her lush curves and fiery red hair, he couldn't help but picture how she would look in his bed covered only by his silken sheets and her hair messed up by a night of passionate lovemaking.  
  
As Ginny felt Draco's cool gray eyes roaming her body she felt her body respond to his proximity. Her nipples hardened against the soft fabric of her shirt, and she could feel a hot tension rising low in her stomach. It couldn't be helped - whatever else Draco Malfoy was, he was most definitely a fine example of the male species. And the gods knew that it had been a long time since any man had gotten such a response from her. It wasn't as if she had lived these past four years in celibacy - she hadn't. But still, a couple of one-night-stands were not enough. And even though Ginny knew it was crazy, a part of her was telling her that she and Draco would be great together.  
  
Draco brushed a couple of her straying curls away from her face before leaning down and capturing her lips with his. The kiss was not like the kisses Ginny had experienced in the past. Where the one-night-stands had been fumbling and unsure, where Harry's had been soft and tender, Draco's lips were hard and demanding upon hers. Ginny knew she should end it. She should end the charade right now. Tell the ministry that her cover had been blown. Whatever it took, as long as it included getting the hell away from Draco Malfoy. But she didn't. Instead she let her hands tangle into his hair. And when he lifted her up and started carrying her towards the bedroom, instead of telling him to put her down she wrapped her legs around his waist while at the same time ripping his shirt, most likely tailor made, off him, while whispering words of encouragement in his ear.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Sometime later that night, or rather morning, between their trysts of passion while Draco was sleepily caressing one breast, he asked her.  
  
"So, what were you doing in my office?"  
  
Ginny, who was mostly asleep at that point, snuggled closer to his chest as she answered.  
  
"Snooping."  
  
"For what?"  
  
She shrugged before muttering something unintelligible.  
  
"Gina?"  
  
Draco tried to get a reaction from her, but it was pointless. He spat at a curse. Whoever she was working for was safe for tonight at least. This wasn't the end of it; sooner or later he was going to find out who Gina was working for. And then. He looked down at the woman sleeping cuddled against him. She looked so beautiful; her mouth was swollen with his kisses, her hair spread over his chest. Well, he didn't know what would happen then, but he was going to make sure that Gina Weston remained in his bed. With that last thought, Draco fell asleep, cradling the woman who was going to rock his world. 


	9. Harsh Light of Day

---------------------------  
  
Chapter 8: Harsh Light of Day  
  
----------------------------  
  
When Ginny woke up the next morning, she was alone in Draco's bed. For a second she worried that he had left her, but as she got out of bed, she could hear someone moving outside. She borrowed one of Draco's shirts, and headed towards the kitchen, and the smell of fresh coffee. Draco was sitting on a barstool by the counter, sipping a cup of coffee.  
  
As Draco looked up to see Gina Weston exiting his bedroom, dressed in one of his silk shirts and nothing else, he felt a funny sense of familiarity, as if this was the way things were supposed to be. His shirt reached almost down to her knees, and without any makeup and her hair a fiery mess, she looked very young and innocent. Draco suppressed a smile at that thought. Well, maybe not innocent, per say.  
  
"Good morning," Gina blushed, and was clearly uncomfortable standing in his apartment the morning after.  
  
Draco lifted the coffee pot signaling if she wanted a cup, she nodded shyly and padded toward him. As she came within reach he grabbed her with a firm grip around her waist and pulled her in between his legs. "Good morning to you, too," he whispered as he pressed his lips against hers.  
  
The kiss that had started out as a morning greeting quickly evolved into a passionate battle between their tongues. Draco lifted Gina up on the counter and moved so that he now was between her legs, pushing his shirt from her shoulders and baring her lush body to his gaze as he mumbled his intentions in her ear.  
  
Ginny felt a shiver down her spine as Draco's lips traveled from her ear down her throat, nipping gently on her collarbone before continuing on its path down to her breasts. As she moaned and arched against him, she felt a flutter of uncertainty. She knew she was in trouble, disregarding her mission and probably exposing CIA's ongoing investigation, but that emotion was quickly squished by the overwhelming lust Draco's caresses were igniting from her body.  
  
As their mid-morning tryst continued, nether of them heard the bell-like sound signaling that someone was about to apparate into the apartment. That was the reason why Draco's visitor that Sunday morning was greeted with a very interesting tableau.  
  
Ginny's back was bared, as Draco had pushed the shirt down from her shoulders to pool on the counter, while Draco's pants were open, and he was buried deep between her milky thighs.  
  
"Err, is this a bad time?"  
  
Both Ginny and Draco's heads whipped towards the owner of the cool, but clearly amused voice. Ginny managed to quell her shriek of embarrassment, and instead she blushed furiously as she gathered Draco's shirt around her and quickly made her way back to the bedroom.  
  
"Damn it, Severus!" Draco sighed. "You really have piss-awful timing."  
  
Severus Snape simply smirked at his former protégé. Draco had a valid point. This was not the first time he had disturbed the younger man in the middle of...things. However, after Draco's relationship with his former girlfriend had come to an end six months ago, there had not been another woman in his life - well, not that Severus knew of, anyway.  
  
"Well, if you didn't hear the warning-bell, I can hardly be blamed, now can I?"  
  
Draco shrugged sheepishly, "I was busy."  
  
"Yes, well. As important as you might find the charms Miss Weasley possesses, I'm sure we can find things of greater importance to discuss."  
  
"What did you say?" Draco was sure he had misheard his friend.  
  
"We have things of greater..."  
  
"No! About the girl." He interrupted.  
  
"Who? Virginia Weasley?"  
  
"Well, I'll be damned." Draco muttered.  
  
All those little pieces clicked together. Why she had felt so familiar, why Hermione had seemed to recognize her - Gina Weston was in fact Ginny Weasley. Back in his schooldays, Draco had never paid too much attention to Ron's little sister, but even if she was familiar to an extent, she had certainly changed, in his opinion: for the better.  
  
Severus cleared his throat. "The reason I'm here is because that wretched Thomas hag at CIA has apparently sent someone new after you. The damn woman just won't leave you alone."  
  
"Really", there was a dark amusement to Draco's voice, "I wonder who that might be."  
  
Severus looked at the younger man's stony expression and then he too managed to connect the dots.  
  
"Oh bugger, did you know?"  
  
Draco shrugged. "I caught her in my office last night."  
  
"But then, why would you bring her here?"  
  
Draco shuffled his feet, and there was a faint but unmistakable blush in his cheeks as he muttered something about red wine and celebrating.  
  
Snape was confused for a second before realizing the truth. Of course; Draco hadn't reported the girl because he fancied her - not that the young slytherin would admit it, but to him it was clear as day.  
  
"So what are you going to do about her?"  
  
Draco gave a rakish grin.  
  
"Oh, I'll think of something."  
  
The meaning was clear; Draco would most likely continue the activities that Severus had interrupted.  
  
"I'll talk to you later."  
  
Severus nodded, figuring he should leave the young lovers and apparate back to his wife. In her final trimester, Hermione was still able to participate in the more...libidinous aspects of married life. At that thought, a wolfish grin graced the former surly potions master's face. Draco smirked knowingly as his friend prepared to apparate back to Hogsmeade.  
  
"Give Hermione my regards - if you are not too occupied, that is."  
  
Severus gave his former pupil a good natured grin before disappearing with a slight "pop".  
  
---------------------------  
  
When Draco entered the bedroom, Ginny was trying to get dressed.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" He questioned.  
  
She spun around to face him.  
  
"Err, yes. I should get back to my place and err. do something."  
  
Draco smiled at her nervous stutter.  
  
"But Virginia darling, we have so much to discuss."  
  
At his mention of the name she thought was buried in the past, Ginny turned so fast that she lost her balance and stumbled. Draco caught her by her shoulder and pulled her close to his chest.  
  
He lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered in a tone that made her shiver: "Naughty girl, Virginia. Keeping secrets are we?"  
  
------------------------------ 


	10. The End of the Line

-------------------------------  
  
Chapter 9: The End of the Line  
  
-------------------------------- A/N: Fasten your seatbelts as we are now entering "The Drama Zone" Thanks to Lara for making this readable. Warning: Lots of bad language. (Why am I telling you people this?) --------------------------------  
  
It's strange how much things can change in the course of 24 hours.  
  
There are some people who believe that we are ruled by faith; others claim that it is all left up to free will. But any witch or wizard will tell you that it's a combination of both. Some events will take place no matter what, but how you deal with it ...now that is entirely up to you. That is why Draco Malfoy did have a choice that morning when he confronted Ginny Weasley in his bedroom - he could have boiled a pot of coffee and sat down to calmly discuss the matter, or he could have told her to leave.  
  
However Draco Malfoy never claimed to be a diplomat. He was proud, stubborn and pigheaded, but no diplomat.  
  
"So, is this your modus operandi then?" He said as he backed her up against the wall.  
  
Ginny swallowed, a tiny shiver of fear running down her spine. His voice gave nothing away; he might just as well be talking about the weather. Somehow his icy behavior was so much more intimidating than Ron's rage or her mother's yelling. All those feelings were rippling under the surface, like a volcano about to erupt.  
  
"What. what do you mean?"  
  
He placed one hand on the wall behind her head, leaning in close, invading her personal space. Her shirt was unbuttoned, revealing her taut stomach and lace covered breasts to his gaze. She really was exquisite, like fire to his ice. He brushed his thumb over her nipple, smirking when it pebbled under his touch. It pleased him to know that even when she was upset, her body would still respond to his caress. He continued his exploitation of her body, as he leaned down and nipped her throat.  
  
Ginny moaned. She was scared, uncertain and intimidated of the man whose touch set her body aflame. Part of her was screaming that she should stop this. Resist him. But Draco had spent the last 12 hours learning all those intimate details that set her body on fire. Her carnal instincts finally pushed that small voice of reason firmly out of the way and she moaned and leaned into his touch.  
  
"Draco", she pleaded "Please."  
  
He knew it was stupid before he said it. He knew that he should take her to bed and make love to her. He knew all those things, but some part of him wanted to hurt her. It was stupid, but he felt betrayed, used. She had spied on him, lied, abused the trust he had shown her. That was probably why some kind of malicious instinct took him over and made him say the words he knew he would regret.  
  
"Do you always fuck the people you're investigating, or should I feel special?"  
  
"What?" Ginny reared back in surprise at his cheap attack. Of all the things he could have said, nothing could have repulsed her more.  
  
Draco was stunned by the force of her fist as she lashed out in anger.  
  
"Is that what you think?" Her face blushed from anger, and small tears of betrayal sparkled in her eyes, "That I am some kind of Mata Hari of the wizard world?"  
  
He caught both her hands in his, and pinned them to the wall over her head. He knew he should apologize, beg and grovel. The woman who had shared his bed last night had not been some jaded seductress; in fact, even though she was no virgin, it was clear that her sexual experience had been limited. He had enjoyed that, teaching her how to please him, and she had been a most eager student. But his wounded pride reared its head again. Why should he apologize? She was the one who had lied and deceived, right?  
  
"Well, what am I supposed to think? You show up at my club, claiming to be a well-known singer, and then it turns out that you are in fact Ginny Weasley, who not only is the sister of a man who detests me, but also supposed to be dead! Tell me, what am I supposed to think?"  
  
"And this is your solution, pinning me to the wall and telling me I'm some kind of government-sanctioned whore?"  
  
Her harsh words were filled with pain; somehow she had come to care for this man, her childhood nemesis of sorts. She knew it was foolish, but somehow her heart had decided not to listen.  
  
"Well, are you?"  
  
Of course, being a CIA operative, Ginny could say that she knew 387 ways to incapacitate a man without the use of a wand, however at that moment she reverted to a method perfected by thousands of women before her. She kneed him in the groin.  
  
As he sank to his knees, Ginny leaned down and hissed in his ear. "Don't you ever come near me again, Draco Malfoy, or I'll make you regret that you were ever born."  
  
As he heard the door slam shut behind her, Draco managed to get up on his feet.  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
He punched his fist against the wall. How could he be so stupid? He was supposed to tell her that he knew who she was, and that he didn't really care. Could they please go back to bed and make love until dawn? Instead he had managed to tell her she was some kind of slut, and by that ensuring that she would never talk to him again, which shouldn't really bother him to much, because it wasn't as if he was in love with her, right? With another muttered curse he banged his head repeatedly against the wall.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
As Ginny stormed out of Draco's flat that Sunday, she was pretty convinced that she had hit rock bottom. That no matter what, her life could not get any worse. She had blown her cover, and made no progress in ascertaining where Draco's loyalties belonged. Somehow managed to fall in love with the insufferable prat, having the best sex of her life, and then being informed that she was some kind of scarlet woman for the ministry. All in all, life could not get any worse.  
  
As she waited restlessly for the elevator, the door of the flat across the hall opened and its resident came out to pick up his paper. Ginny was a mess, her face was streaked with tears, her mouth swollen from Draco's kisses. Her shirt was still unbuttoned showing a great expanse of flesh as well as her lacy bra. She pulled her thin silk shirt closer around her before looking up in the direction of the opening door.  
  
"Ginny" His voice was horse with disbelief and confusion.  
  
She wanted to run, to escape, to die right there. But none of that happened, so she gave him a shaky smile.  
  
"Hello, Harry."  
  
TBC. 


	11. Closer to Redemption

-------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 10: Closer to Redemption  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
A/N: This is it, the big one. For all of you who wondered what Ginny was running from, where Harry fitted in and what happened four years ago. Read and find out. This is not the final installment. Just a summary/interlude setting the stage for the next part Thanks to Lara for translating to English from my usual gibberish. -----------------------------------------  
  
It seemed like hours that they stood across from each other, both thinking about the last time they had talked. In reality, it was probably more like a minute before they were shaken out of their reverie by the appearance of the lift.  
  
"I should go." She stepped hesitantly towards the metal doorway.  
  
"Ginny, wait!" Harry sounded desperate, almost pleading.  
  
"Harry, we." She paused thinking back to their parting words four years ago. "I. There really isn't anything left to say, is there?"  
  
"I know we didn't part on good terms, Ginny, please! Let me get a coat - we can go for coffee or something, I just really need to talk." He took a hesitant step towards her. "Please?"  
  
She swallowed convulsively, taking a backward step away from him into the lift.  
  
"This is a really bad time, Harry."  
  
As she slammed the old-fashioned grid shut and pressed the Ground Floor button, her hand was trembling slightly.  
  
"Ginny!" Harry's voice carried the familiar note of disciplining a small child, as if Ginny by some force of nature would be compelled to obey him.  
  
It was the way things had been between them, Harry was only one year older than she, but that had never stopped him or her brothers from treating her as a child. She had never asked for their sheltering, and when she had started training to be an auror, they had all tried to persuade her from it. In the end she had given Ron a right hook and told Harry to shut up or fuck off - her exact words.  
  
Ginny let her knees give way and slid down the side into a heap on the floor. She really wanted to go home. In New Orleans, there were no ghosts from the past, no secret plots of world domination...no Draco Malfoy.  
  
As the lift finally reached the ground floor she scrambled to her feet. The security guard gave her a strange look, but was distracted by the telephone ringing. Ginny's sneakers made small squeaky sounds against the marble floor, and somehow crossing the floor made her really uncomfortable - as if she was being watched, and found wanting. She knew she probably looked like a mess.  
  
"Yes sir, she is here." The security guard's voice sounded eerily clear across the room as he lifted his eyes towards her.  
  
"Do you want me to keep her on the premises?"  
  
That was all Ginny needed to hear before running towards the door as fast as she could.  
  
She could hear the guard calling out for her to stop, but she kept running as fast as her feet would carry her.  
  
As she rounded a corner she halted outside the familiar staff entrance of The Serpent. Was it Draco or Harry who had called the guard? If it was Draco, entering the club was probably on the top ten list of foolish things to do, but on the other hand, if it was Harry, she would be safe enough here. She hesitated outside before testing the door - it was open. She took a deep breath before entering. She needed to make her way back to her changing room so that she could pick up her stuff; she made her way behind the stage, meeting only a cleaner. She sighed with relief as she started packing her bag.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, she walked down the corridor outside Draco's office. She hesitated briefly before raising her wand and once more removing the wards protecting the door. Inside was all the information she had on Draco Malfoy. All she had to do was pick up that bag and deliver it to Mrs. Thomas. Then she would be finished, and she could wash her hands of this and leave England once more.  
  
Later, when Draco watched the muggle surveillance footage from his office, he couldn't help but wonder why she stood in the middle of his office for at least twenty minutes, not moving a muscle, before retrieving the bag she must had managed to hide away the night before.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
It was close to midnight, and the residents of Ravenhall Manor were preparing for bed when the shrill ringing of a telephone disturbed the comfortable silence.  
  
"Damn contraptions" the man muttered before making his way down the hall, hoping that his wife wasn't disturbed by the noise.  
  
He ripped the receiver of the hook. "What?" his gruff voice was enough to put any caller off, but the person on the other side of the line had made a promise.  
  
"I would like to talk to Hermione Granger, is she there?" a female voice inquired.  
  
Severus saw his pregnant wife pad toward him in the dim lighting of the hall. She had probably been awake. It was something of a joke on the Hogwarts staff that Severus Snape, Slytherin traditionalist extraordinaire, had installed a muggle phone at his family residence, so that his young wife could contact her muggle friends easily.  
  
He handed her the receiver with a shrug signaling that he didn't know who was calling.  
  
"Hello? This is Hermione Granger."  
  
"Hermione, it's Ginny."  
  
At the sound of Ginny's voice, Hermione let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Ginny, how are you?"  
  
"I'm going home. Hermione."  
  
"To 'The Burrow'?"  
  
There was a long pause before Ginny answered.  
  
"Yes. I have to say goodbye this time."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Ginny was resting on the bench gracing the wobbly second floor veranda. After hours of reacquainting herself with her family, she was taking a moment of much needed solace to gather her thoughts. She had been in England for a week; she cast a glance on her wrist watch, exactly one week. She kicked of her shoes and let out a groan before resting her head in her hands. It had to be some kind of record, to completely fuck up your life in a week.  
  
"Mind if I join you?"  
  
Ginny looked up, expecting one of her brothers, but instead was met by black hair and glasses.  
  
Harry.  
  
She scooted over so that he could sit down next to her. They sat there in silence, both unsure of what to say. It was Harry who spoke up first.  
  
"So, Malfoy huh?"  
  
She started laughing, she couldn't help it. But soon, the nervous laughter gave way to tears.  
  
"Oh, Harry."  
  
He slowly circled her with his arms, in a hesitant embrace, unsure of her response. But Ginny leaned in to his chest, seeking solace in his arms. Later, when only soft sniffles and shaky breaths disturbed the silence, he could finally whisper the words that had been burning in his mouth for so long.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay Harry, really."  
  
"No, I'm to blame, not you. It was my responsibility to keep you safe and the things I said were inexcusable."  
  
"Harry, yes you did say some awful things to me, but you were not to blame. And nether was I. It was war; people do what they had to in order to survive."  
  
"Gin! How can you say that? I accused you of killing our baby!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, December 16th 2003  
  
She was sleeping when he entered the room, her hair was fanned across the pillow like a blaze of fire. She looked like a child, but he knew appearances were deceiving.  
  
It was strange how their relationship had evolved. In the beginning, it was mostly because it was expected. Everyone had wanted it. In his seventh year, right after the war had truly erupted only two days before they all left Hogwarts, she had come to his bed. They were children, afraid of what was to come, determined to get some kind of comfort before dying.  
  
It had become a habit. When they were lonely, or just needed someone else's touch, they would seek each other out. And at some point, they had decided that they might just as well make it official.  
  
He did love her, and she loved him as well. But there was no passion in their relationship, neither knew just when they decided that it was enough. There was comfort and companionship, familiarity and trust. There was war, and people took what chances of happiness they could have.  
  
He hadn't known. The letter came two days after she disappeared  
  
Miss. Ginny Weasley  
  
You are to retire from active duty, and report to your medical officer ASAP, as the result from your last sample was positive.  
  
We regret to lose your valuable effort in the field but wish you the best with your pregnancy and will offer you a position in administration so that you can continue your work as long as possible.  
  
Best wishes  
  
Dr. Jane Heller  
  
It was standard procedure, all the female aurors in active duty where required to send in a urine sample once every two months.  
  
He knew it was stupid, she hadn't known. He had wanted to be a father, to have a family of his own to love and care for. A son he could play Quidditch with on Sunday afternoons in the Weasleys' back yard. A daughter he could dote on. He didn't know what he had expected. She had been missing for four months; she would have been almost six months along.  
  
Still it felt like a betrayal seeing her there, her slim waist suddenly seemed to mock him. 'Did you really think we would let you have this? A family?' Tears were burning behind his closed eyelids as he heard the rustle of sheets as Ginny woke up.  
  
"Harry?" Her voice was slightly trembling  
  
"Why did you do it?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
His voice was raw with emotion as he made those horrible accusations "Did you not want it, or was it because it was mine? Did the idea of carrying my child repulse you so?"  
  
"What are you saying, Harry? I don't understand."  
  
"The baby, our baby. Why did you kill it?"  
  
"A baby? What baby?" Her confusion and fear were evident as Harry stormed out of the room leaving Ginny alone to ponder the implications of what he had just told her. She had been pregnant, and Harry had just accused her of killing her unborn child.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
She hadn't known, in truth Harry had realized that a long time ago. But he was angry and hurting. So when the Weasleys had invited him over for Christmas he had refused. The war had in reality already been won. Ginny's capture and imprisonment had been one of the last convulsions of an opponent already in shambles.  
  
So while Harry dealt with his loss by rounding up and then thrashing some of the remaining death-eaters, Ginny had spent a month knowing that Harry held her responsible for the loss of her unborn child. Then she had left. One morning Molly Weasley had entered her daughter's room and found it empty. No parting letters, no words of goodbye. Just here one minute, and then gone the next.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
TBC. 


	12. Home is where the heart is?

------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: A lot of talking in this one, and I mean a lot. I know Disney hasn't made a version of R&J, but hey 2008 is a long time away, it could happen.  
  
Again thanks to Lara, who has made my ramblings into reading material. (I wanted to say literature, but she is only human after all.)  
  
To all those who have reviewed my story so far: I 'vuv' you all.  
  
  
  
Chapter 11: Home is where the heart is?  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Heathrow Int. Airport, June 30th 2008  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Remember to owl us the second you get home."  
  
"I will."  
  
"I worry."  
  
"I know, mum."  
  
The entire Weasley clan was gathered in unfamiliar surroundings to see their youngest member off. As Mrs. Weasley fussed over their sister, her father and brothers had occupied themselves studying the fascinating muggle contraptions that surrounded them.  
  
"Hey Gin-bug, could you get us tickets to the American Quidditch finals?"  
  
"Hush, Ronald. To think about quidditch at such a time...!" Mrs Weasley scolded her youngest son, to be thinking of sports at such a time.  
  
"I don't think you are eating enough." She returned to her worrying over her baby girl.  
  
"I'll eat an entire cheesecake when I get home." Ginny answered with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"Don't trifle with me, young lady, I'll have you know that a well balanced diet is very important."  
  
"Yes, mum."  
  
Ginny wanted to roll her eyes again, however, she knew her mother well enough to know that would not go over well.  
  
The truth was that even if her mother's endless nattering was grating her nerves, it was kind of nice to have a mum again.  
  
"And remember to move a bit on the plane - you don't want to have a blood clot or something. Those muggle 'airflanes' are dangerous contraptions"  
  
"Mum, I'm flying the Concorde."  
  
Molly gave her 'the look', as in the patented Weasley 'mark my words or else' look. And Ginny lowered her eyes to the floor. Oh yes, Molly Weasley was perfectly able to reprimand her children, even if they had been gone for the past four years.  
  
"Do you have everything?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where are your bags?"  
  
"I checked them in earlier."  
  
"So you're all set, then?"  
  
"Yes, mum."  
  
Her mother had tears in her eyes as she embraced her in a bone-crushing hug, and Ginny was soon passed around to her father and brothers. The last brother in the hugging-line was Ron.  
  
"You take care? You are my only Gin-Bug, you know."  
  
"I know, Ronniekins." She said with a light laugh, "I'll be good, and you can come visit, you know."  
  
He kissed her on the cheek before giving her a light shove in direction of her gate.  
  
"Go on then, don't want to miss your 'what's-it-called'."  
  
She smiled and gave a last wave before walking into the departure zone. There was no need for drama or heartache this time around. After all, Ginny Weasley had left home a long time ago.  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
New Orleans, 4th of July  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
It was hot.  
  
New Orleans was always hot in the summer, but sometimes the heat would be extra uncomfortable - like today.  
  
Like a sultry fog, the heat would cover the streets, making its inhabitants lethargic and irritable. Every chore was a bother, every disruption a cause of anger.  
  
Of course, Gina Weston didn't really pay much attention to the weather. She had bigger worries. Her roommate, on the other hand, was letting the heat get to him.  
  
"Damn it, Gina, will you stop moping!" Jack said with a huff.  
  
"What?"  
  
Ginny looked up from the notes of her newest creation.  
  
"Oh, come on! Ever since you came back from England you have been depressed and annoying."  
  
Ginny stood up from her chair and walked over to the window overlooking the garden.  
  
"I just have some stuff on my mind, I'll work trough it."  
  
Even if she wasn't looking at Jack he could see the tears she tried to blink away.  
  
"Ah shit, Gina, I'm sorry. I'm just a bit edgy today. But I kind of get tired of watching you 'suffer in silence'. "  
  
Ginny gave him a weak smile.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Now, come on, tell Uncle Jack what's bothering my favourite girl."  
  
"Would you believe me if I said PMS?" She looked at him hopefully.  
  
"Gina I have shared a bath with you for years - I think I know your cycle by now. Now tell me, who is he?"  
  
"What makes you think it's a man?"  
  
He arched an eyebrow at her,  
  
"Isn't it always?"  
  
She gave a faint laugh.  
  
"I hate him."  
  
"Yeah, sure you do."  
  
"His father tried to kill me."  
  
"Yeah, sure he did."  
  
"It's true, and our families are sworn enemies."  
  
Jack gave a short laugh, which in turn made Gina look in his direction.  
  
"It's not funny."  
  
"Sure it is, you are living in Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet."  
  
"Everybody dies in Romeo and Juliet, you idiot!"  
  
Ginny threw a pillow on him.  
  
"Ouch. Not in the Disney version, they don't. So what happened?"  
  
"The usual. We meet, bantered, fought, he caught me breaking into his office, we had sex, then he called me a whore, I neutered him and left."  
  
Jack sat in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"Err Gina, not to rain on your parade or anything, but I thought cheating was the usual."  
  
She walked over and bashed him over the pillow she had just thrown at him.  
  
"You're not funny."  
  
"Sure I am."  
  
He gave her a charming grin that made Ginny almost forgive him.  
  
"It's the 4th of July, Gina, let's go out, see fireworks, have fun, and I'll make you forget all about your bad seed."  
  
"Faith." Ginny responded.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Malfoy, it means bad faith." she looked up at her friend's confused expression. "That wasn't what you meant, was it?"  
  
Jack shook his head slowly before giving an evil grin.  
  
"Malfoy, huh? What kind of name is that?"  
  
"Shut up Jack."  
  
"So what does he look like.?"  
  
Jack slung one arm over her petite shoulders and led her out the door, his mission accomplished. Gina was laughing, and maybe he could even get her out of the house.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
It took him three weeks.  
  
At first he figured he would forget her, but that didn't really work out.  
  
Then he tried dating Raina Zabini, Blaise's little sister. That went down the drain after he called out Ginny's name at a very bad time.  
  
After that he figured there was only one thing to do. Go see her, have one last shag, work her out of his system.  
  
Well, that was what he tried to tell himself.  
  
But then there was this annoying little voice that kept insisting that it wasn't about the sex, even if it had been great.  
  
That maybe it was about more than that, maybe it was even love?  
  
At that point Draco would crawl deep into a bottle of whatever hard liquor was available, trying to wash the memory of Virginia Weasley out with alcohol.  
  
Trying to flush out those images that haunted him at night, the way her face had gone from bliss to despair from his accusations. The way tears had trickled down her cheek as she walked out the door. The way she had laughed, the way she smiled, the way..  
  
He had slept in his office instead of the bed they had made love in.  
  
He had driven Tabitha to the brink of insanity by his incessant rambling of Ginny's virtues.  
  
So in the end he knew that he had to see her.  
  
Just one more time.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
She was laughing with some big, hulking American that reminded him of Potter.  
  
According to the report the investigator had left him with his name was Jack Harris. He ran a small landscaping business. They lived together; they had been living together for two years.  
  
He couldn't help but wonder if he knew.  
  
Did he know about Virginia Weasley?  
  
Had she told him about being a witch?  
  
Did he know how she had screamed Draco's name that one night they shared?  
  
The photo had been mocking him for two days now. Before he had left England, he had almost managed to convince himself that she was different. Now it turned out she was exactly like every other woman he knew.  
  
Scheming.  
  
Conniving.  
  
Deceitful.  
  
And even more beautiful than he could remember.  
  
He pushed his chair away from the desk; he was sick and tired of studying the 70 page file his investigators had compiled on one Gina Weston. The pictures were the worst. Ginny laughing and smiling, Ginny doing dishes, Ginny in the garden, Ginny at the market. He felt like a voyeur. But then he figured that Ginny had probably done the same to him.  
  
So how come he still felt bad?  
  
-------------------------------  
  
TBC.  
  
To Hurdelingbaybe06: Ginny was about 6 weeks pregnant when she was abducted, and didn't know at that time that she was pregnant. She probably realized it soon after her abduction, but we don't really know since she has no memory of that period. Some women can go to term without realizing that they are pregnant, and to discover it between the sixth and tenth week is fairly common. 


	13. Confrontation

A/N: Tada, new chapter is finally here. Sorry for taking so long. I want to thank all who have reviewed so far, you people make my day. I'm serious if you had any idea how sappy I get when I read my reviews you would laugh yourself silly.  
  
Okay, I'll just let you read the story then.  
  
-------------------------- Chapter 12: Confrontation --------------------------  
  
Draco stood outside the worn façade of the club, unsure if he was at the correct address. Gina Weston was an accomplished record artist, over the past three years she had made about 5 million according to his investigators' reports. Why the hell would she be performing at this run down place? But the investigator had said she would be at this address tonight.  
  
With a final glance at his shabby surroundings, Draco Malfoy entered The Blue Note.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
The first thing he noticed was the surprising amount of patrons; there were people at every table and a small crowd in front of the bar.  
  
The small dance floor was filled with dancing couples of all ages.  
  
Ginny, however wasn't there.  
  
He had expected to see her on stage; instead there was a jazz quartet Draco didn't recognize.  
  
For a moment his chest tightened in disappointment - he had been so sure she would be here.  
  
He almost turned around and walked out the door, when a glimpse of red hair by the bar caught his attention.  
  
She looked.  
  
Beautiful.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
The Blue Note was a dingy little basement club on the outskirts of the French quarter where the tourists rarely ventured.  
  
Henri Merchet, the owner, was almost 70 years old, and something of a legend in the New Orleans' blues and jazz circuit.  
  
The Blue Note was the scene where Gina Weston had made her first appearance; it was the place she had been discovered, she had met Jack in the bar one Friday night, almost three and a half years ago.  
  
It was the place she had entered one Tuesday evening four years ago and decided to make herself a new identity. In a way it was the location where Gina Weston had been born.  
  
Henri was probably the only man in New Orleans who knew the truth about Ginny. That first night, after the bar had closed and the patrons had left, Henri had pulled a stool up next to the young woman, placed a bottle of Glenfiddich on the table and listened as she told him a story unlike anything he had ever heard before.  
  
Henri was the man who had created an identity for the broken woman; Ginny never asked how he did it. All she knew was that a week later she had a social security number, a passport, even a driver's licence, all made out to Gina Weston. Over time, Ginny and Henri had made her a complete identity, a high school diploma that said she was a graduate from Ben Franklin High School. A birth certificate. In short, no one could ever breach her identity. She had even seen interviews with "old classmates" in the tabloids.  
  
Ginny knew that she owed the man a debt she could never repay; every time she tried offering him something in return he would blow it off like it was no big deal. So over the years Ginny had repaid him as best she could by helping him in any small measure he would allow.  
  
Thursday nights at The Blue Note had become something of a habit for Ginny over the years, whenever she was in town she would spend Thursday evening here.  
  
She would share a bottle or two with old friends; listen to whatever band was playing, simply having a good time.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Ginny leaned over the bar to place a peck on Henri's cheek before taking the bottle of wine from the counter and heading back to her table. Jack gave a small cheer as he saw her heading back with the wine, they had been there for hours and were all getting a bit buzzed. Trina gave a slight giggle at Jacks antics before turning her attention back to her husband. Paul and Trina both worked for Gina. Paul was her manager while Trina, who actually had a degree in accounting, handled all the economical aspects of Gina's career. The couple also lived in the house next door. Together they where branded as 'The Awesome Foursome' by Henri and most of the regulars at the club.  
  
She scooted into the both next to Jack, and he put his arm around her giving her a small hug. They had always included a lot of physical contact in their friendship, and ever since she returned from England, it had increased. She wasn't really sure why, a psychologist would probably have a field day with that, saying that she was subconsciously trying to recreate the intimacy she had shared with Draco in her relationship with Jack.  
  
Which was nonsense.  
  
Really.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
He watched her as she crossed the floor, her boyfriend; he gave a shudder, was obviously inebriated and made a fuss as she sat down.  
  
They where hugging.  
  
He felt angry, with was silly. Why should he get upset because of a hug?  
  
But he was.  
  
She was his, damnit.  
  
His to embrace and to kiss, his to make love to.  
  
He signalled the barkeep for another drink as he continued to watch her interact with her friends.  
  
She smiled and tossed her hair over her shoulder.  
  
He loved her hair.  
  
Draco almost smiled at the thought - a Malfoy loving the Weasley-red hair - now that was sure to make his father turn in his grave.  
  
He emptied his drink and rose from his seat. It was midnight, and it was time.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
She noticed him when he was 15 feet away, moving steadily in her direction.  
  
A part of her wanted to have a Hallmark-moment, her running into his arms, and kissing, a lot of kissing.  
  
Another wanted to give him a right hook.  
  
She did neither. Instead, she remained in her seat, letting her nails sink into Jack's arm as she tried to will her heart to stop racing.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Hello, Virginia."  
  
"Draco."  
  
"How have you been?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"So have you told your little friend?"  
  
He smirked in Jack's direction, giving him a glance perfected by the Malfoy clan over the generations, conveying his loathing for the other man, who was obviously inferior to him in all respects.  
  
Ginny almost chocked on her wine when she realized the reason behind Draco's behaviour. He thought Jack was her lover. For a second she wanted to giggle at the men's oh so childish staring contest.  
  
"What's to tell?" She arched one eyebrow at him, the insinuation was clear. He was not as unforgettable as he thought.  
  
"I can remember a thing or two."  
  
She blushed as he let his eyes wander across her body, obviously remembering their night together when he had explored it with his hands and mouth and. He could see her nipples harden against the silk of her top.  
  
"Is that so? Cause you seem to have forgotten our parting words."  
  
"I haven't forgotten anything."  
  
He let one finger brush down her collar bone.  
  
She closed her eyes and gave a light shudder as a familiar thrill of arousal warmed her body. When she opened them and looked at him she already knew what she would see, but she still felt a sting of disappointment at his gleeful smirk, as he revelled over the power he held over her body.  
  
"I don't want to do this," she whispered.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I won't play your games, Draco."  
  
"It's not a game."  
  
"Then what is it?" Her voice trembled as she fought to hold back the tears threatening to spill. "What do you want from me?"  
  
"Damnit, Ginny, I don't know." He stoked back his hair with one hand. "I had a perfectly fine life until you started mucking things up, you know. What am I supposed to say? You're a ministry agent, fine. You are Harry bloody Potter's ex-fiancée, great. Everything you told me about you was probably a lie - and still, I can't help thinking about you. And when I finally confront you with your deceit, you act as if you are the innocent one. I don't understand it."  
  
He paused for a second.  
  
"I want to find out what this is, who you are."  
  
His eyes held hers, and for a moment she was captured by the myriad of emotions she could sense in their depths.  
  
Anger  
  
Confusion  
  
Disappointment  
  
Pride  
  
Desire  
  
And maybe. love? 


End file.
